Thermostats are commonly used to help control temperature, humidity, and other comfort level factors in individual structures and zones within those structures. The number of thermostats used in the United States is increasing. The thermostats can be coupled to temperature and humidity sensors and can be coupled to the internet. The thermostat can be programmed to trigger a heating and cooling system to either heat or cool a zone when the temperature or humidity goes above or below a programmed threshold.